


Read - 6:47pm

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grey's anatomy because im trash, implied depression, netflix and pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark actually did something sweet, but something's a little off about Jack.</p><p>aka fluff, fluff and more fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time, Tumblr, Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo moon children,  
> so this is the first chapter to the first fic in a series of fics about my OTPs. They'll probably all be very similar, some might result in smut. They'll basically just be super fluffy one-shots, so yeah. I'll probably do a rhink one, a barisi one, maybe kickthesticks. But this is obviously one about septiplier 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, I apologize for any typos, I write these on my iPod haha.
> 
> ***side note: this is actually probably general audiences but I tagged it teen and up bc there is implied depression and you can never be too safe***

_'It's finally done'_ Mark thought as he exited his and Jack's bedroom.  
_'Everything set in place, everything shinning and pretty. It's very cute and very aesthetically pleasing.'_ He then proceeded to collapse on the couch and scroll through tumblr. 

It wasn't that he was feeling tired or anything, he just needed to calm himself down before Jack got home.

See, Mark was still basically a kid on the inside, the same kid who would rather surround himself with blankets and play on the ps1 for hours than be with 'friends'. He was still the same 10 year old boy struggling to find a word for hopelessly crushing on his guy friends. Yep, Mark was still that same boy, except, y'know, he was a 26 year old man.

Yet, still being the giddy, childish person he was, Mark had done something actually cute and nice for his boyfriend for once (which was a rare occurrence because even though Mark and Jack were dating, most of their flirting was pretty much dick jokes)

So, Mark was scrolling though tumblr, looking at fanart, gifs, and septiplier fanfictions (which he really got a kick out of), when a text notification from 'Jackaboy' popped up at the top of his device, it read  
_'i'll be home soon'_. 

Mark was a little taken aback by Jack's text, it's not like there was anything wrong with it, it was just that Jack was usually a sucker for cheesy keyboard emoticons. xD, ^_^, <3, stuff like that. It wasn't upsetting that he didn't use any, but it just seemed a little out-of-character.  
_'cool, see ya soon <3' _ Mark responded, mirroring Jack's usual cheesy texting style.

The text just sat there on Mark's screen, no response, just the notification reading 

_Read - 6:47pm_ staring back at him.

Mark shut off his phone, a little startled by Jack's anti-social behaviour. But it wasn't a problem, maybe his phone died or maybe it was an apple glitch. Hopefully there wasn't anything wrong with Jack. Hopefully he wasn't slipping back into the spiralling pit that was depression.

 _'He'll be okay'_ Mark thought, _'He always is'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool cool
> 
> I don't have much else to say, just, stay tuned for chapter two i guess...
> 
> And as always, I will see you, the next time i post something. buh bye  
> (That's officially my outro now, I am Mark trash no2. dont judge me, im a special bean)
> 
> (Also, if you were wondering why I didn't say mark trash no1, it's because jack is mark trash no1, I can't believe im explaining my own joke haha)


	2. Been Crap, Absolute Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His blue hoodie -- absolutely drenched in rain water. Wet hair curling at odd angles. Tears and raindrops mixing together to create a broken, beaten Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, this chapter isn't finished, I just wanted to post what I had done because its been far too long since I updated this.
> 
> (probably a lot of mistakes/typos)

"Hey, Jackab--" I start to call out as Jack slips himself past the door. He throws his backpack across the room, then shuts the door and slides his back down it until he's sat on the floor. Face in his hands, crying-- no, weeping almost.

His blue hoodie -- absolutely drenched in rain water. Wet hair curling at odd angles. Tears and raindrops mixing together to create a broken, beaten Jack.

"Oh my gosh, Jack. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay because I swear to fuck if anyone did something to you I will personally murder their ass" I say very quickly, holding the Irishman in my arms, wiping his tears away.

"No, well, yeah. It's all confusing" Jack mutters, pushing me off of him "Don't worry about me"

"No, Jack. What happened, tell me all of it" Tears welling in my eyes "T-that is only if y-you want to"

"Ugh, my day it's just been.... been...." He sighs, unable to find the right word. Face still tear drenched and red.

"Been crap?" I ask, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yeah, absolute crap"

"I know the feeling" I wrap my arms around his smaller, shaking form.

"My computer crashed a whole bunch, I forgot my wallet, I missed the bus, I also missed an upload, my steam account got hacked, the elevator got stuck, I tri--" He blurts out, back to whimpering again.

"Shh, Jack. Baby boy. It's fine" I don't normally use pet names but I feel that with Jack in this state, I should. "It's all fine now"

Jack nods in response, fingertips brush against his wet cheeks. Whimpering and shaking, granted, less than before but still.... fragile.

There's a long silence. Three minutes maybe. Just Jack and I sitting there, backs against the door. His face dug into my chest, grabbing onto the hem of my shirt.

"....Hey, Jack?" I whisper into his hair.

"....Yeah"

"There's a pizza warming up in the oven" Jack's eyes light up, I know how much he loves pizza.

"And....?" He asks, now realizing I didn't finish what I was gonna say.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a slice or two and meet me in the bedroom?" Gosh, that sounded a little too sexual.

"I'm really not in the mood, not tonight. I'm too tired and--"

"No, no. Not like that" I cut him off. "Just get some pizza, I'll be in the bedroom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been writing as much, it's the end of the school year where I live so there are so many exams and shit to do for school and im falling behind both with that and with my writing. summer's soon, so I'll write more then ^_^


	3. Netflix, Pizza and Blanket Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overly fluffy, overly cute, overly sentimental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter, it should have gone with the last one, but I only finished this part today, so I posted them seperatly.
> 
> I am really happy I got this done, I am so behind on my writing its not even funny.
> 
> Anyway, I started watching grey's anatomy (yeah I know I'm a little late to join the trend) , and I don't know if Jack or Mark watch it, but I was cute so I put it in.
> 
> Enjoy :33

"Okay, Mark. If you're tryna seduce me with pizza it's n--" Jack laughed, face not nearly as red, he'd stopped crying for the most part.

He cut himself off upon entering the bedroom, it was lit up only by stings of fairy lights like stars. The bedding and pillows had been turned into a blanket fort type structure. It was beautiful.

Inside the fort, lay a dopey, smiling Mark. He seemed pretty proud of what he'd done. His laptop laid next to him, netflix loaded. They were so cliche, watching netflix and eating pizza. It's like they were living a real life fanfiction, all fluffy and cute n' shit. 

But that's what Jack wanted. He wanted a break. A break from life, a break from youtube. He wanted a break to just binge watch Grey's Anatomy and eat pizza with Mark because, dammit, Mark was goddamn cute.

"...Mark...I..." He stuttered in shock.

"Jack, just come here, ya silly"

"I...I don't..." Jack blinked, why would Mark have done this... for him. Just a minute earlier he was a sobbing mess propped up against the door, crying about life.

"You don't know what to say?" The American questioned, motioning for his boyfriend to join him "Don't say anything and get your Irish butt over here"

Jack complied, slipping into the fort next to Mark, putting his plate of pizza down next to the laptop. The fort wasn't too awfully warm or sweaty. It was actually rather cold, but nothing a little cuddling couldn't fix.

"Grey's?" Mark questioned, knowing it was Jack's most recent obsession.

"Of course, ye bastard" He smiled, laughing shyly as the other selected an episode.

\--------------------

They watched in mostly silence, a few short kisses and small bits of dialogue were passed between the two. It was broken after 20 minutes, maybe. Neither was really paying attention to the time.

"Jack..." Mark started.

"...Yeah" the Irishman responded with a bit of hesitation.

"If I had another heart problem, you would be there for me, right? Like in the hospital, by my bedside?"

"That's not even a question" Jack said a little more seriously "Of course I would be there. I'd be there for every single drawn out second until you were discharged"

"But... But what if I never got discharged? What if I di--"

"Mark Edward Fischbach. You are not gonna die in a hospital. Ya hear me? You are gonna live a long, happy life and die with no regrets in the arms of someone you love" Jack stared sentimentally into the other's eyes.

"Woah. No need to get over dramatic" Mark laughed "And since when are you such a sap?"

"Shut up. I think it's the overly-tear jerking-hospital-soap-opera-fan in me talking"

"Hey" Mark lightly shoved his boyfriend "That is no way to treat the man who build you blanket fort and got you netflix and pizza"

"If you say so" Jack said through a mouthful of pizza "And thank you, by the way"

"No need to thank me, just being the wonderful, handsome, caring boyfriend that I am" Mark kissed the man next to him and hoped that he had enough videos pre-recorded so he could stay like this forever.

Because, dammit, Jack was goddamn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading ^_^
> 
> I really liked writing this last chapter, I dunno, I just thought it was cute.
> 
> Anyway, kudo, comment, all of that good stuff. It makes my day (even if I don't respond)
> 
> Stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
